Bride for RENT
by Ley03
Summary: When a famous singer/actor/businessman, the handsome Ross Lynch, gets drunk on his 25th birthday and loses all of his money on a poker match. Meanwhile Laura also needs money to pay rent. Ross needs a bride, Laura needs money. When they see each other at an audition for a role with Ross Lynch, will their act work or will they be victims of their scheme and turn into something real?


**_Bride for RENT_**

* * *

**Full Summary: (Must read)**

**Ross Lynch, an award winning singer/actor, also owns and bosses a house company. He throws an evening party for his 25th birthday, the day he was supposed to receive money from his trust fund. Ross gets drunk during his party and loses 10M on a poker match. The money he was supposed to produce for a client that would defeat his father's TV commercial production company.**

**Meanwhile, a poor girl named Laura Marano need money to pay the rent or else her family would be homeless.**

**Ross' grandmother made a condition for him to get the money from his trust fund, and that condition was for him to get married.**

* * *

**Author's note:**

**I am sorry... I know that I have another story, House of Boyz, to finish, but I couldn't help myself because I watched a movie while I was visiting the Philippines for my Grandpa. And I love Raura but I also adore KimXi (Kim Chiu and Xian Lim). So yeah.. Also, to all of those who read my story, House of Boyz, I Frikkin Love ALL OF YOU! You gave me 100 reviews in only 4 CHAPTERS?! I guess I can give the 100th reviewer the 4 boys that are in the story. And you may know who you are... Plus don't worry, I will give you a shout out in my other story. Well, the 4th chapter wasn't a chapter, it was an authors note.. But I don't know..**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ross Lynch and Laura Marano. Or Bride for Rent. Sadly.. Or Austin and Ally. But I can tell you if you know the movie that this is Raura version.. And that this is slightly different.. So please don't tell on me...**

* * *

"AHHHHHHHH!" Laura screamed in glee as she saw her wedding dress that was on a black headless mannequin. She was currently getting herself ready for her wedding with the one and only, Ross Lynch.

Laura jumped up and down while the professional hairdressers and makeup stylists were trying to calm her down so they can continue fixing her up. When Laura's excitement died down a _tiny bit, _she settled herself in front of the vanity and sat down with a huge smile on her face.

A couple of minutes passed, her best friend stepped into her room, screaming with glee as she twirled around in a yellow dress. It happened to be Ross' favorite color so they made all of the guests attire color yellow, while Laura's dress is white with red roses at the end of the cocktail dress.

"Oh my GOSH! Raini, you came! I love your dress!" Laura exclaimed to her with pure glee and excitement. Raini just jumped up and down with her while the makeup stylists and hairdressers smiled and rolled their eyes playfully.

During that moment, Ross' personal stylist handed him his white suit, and the stylist told his assistant to give the other suits that were inside a plastic suit holder to his grooms man. Being silent and serious, unlike Laura, Ross sat on the vanity stool and waited patiently for the makeup stylists and hairdressers to finish their job.

* * *

Laura smiled while Raini zipped her dress up, trying to not notice the camera and cameraman that was videoing them for their wedding video. The other cameraman at Ross' room.

Laura quietly thanks Raini while they kissed each others cheeks. Raini left the room so the photographer could take photos for their wedding album.

* * *

Meanwhile with Ross, the guests quietly entered the church, Ross entered with his Grandmother and walked up to the alter, his Grandmother kissed him on the cheek and slowly walked to the girls.

Ross, unlike Laura, stood there with a serious blank face.

Slowly, the bridesmaids were entering, then the flower girls, then they went to their places, making sure the bride gets all the attention.

And then that's when Laura came into his sight.

* * *

_2 1/2 weeks earlier_

* * *

BANG BANG BANG

Laura woke up with shock, but the feeling going away as she knew who it was that was banging on the door. She got off her bed, opening her net that was around her bed and opened the door that was leading to the entrance. The knocking still began and she quickly told her family to wake up and get up from their mattresses from the floor since they were blocking the door.

She opened the door slightly and it revealed the house owner, which was super angry, caused from the lack of rent money.

"Where is my money?!" The house owner yelled at her with frustration.

"I'm sorry sir, I promise to give you the money, just give me a few more days," Laura apologized with a worried face. And with that, the man walked away. Laura closed the door, and sat on one of her family's mattress.

* * *

"Yes, uh, okay, yup," Ross quickly said into his cellphone, while rushing his one night stand girl to go. He kept on saying those words, saying yes over and over again, a bit excited since he is going to get his eighty million dollars from his trust fund. The girl was waiting for him to say bye, Ross seemed to be annoyed, but it was his reputation to keep up, and plus, he is going to turn twenty-five today! So with the excitement in his body, he said goodbye to the girl and smacked her butt, giving him a surprised gasp. Ross chuckled and waved goodbye to her as she leaves.

Ross continued to talk to his grandmother on the phone, but decided to end it because he needed to get dressed, because a singlet and boxers aren't appropriate for his meeting today. So his grandmother said goodbye, telling him later tonight that they'll talk again.

* * *

SMASH!  
The hammer came in contact with the glassed pig, smashing it down to bits and pieces, showing what's inside are only seventy dollars. Which are not enough to pay their rent. Laura, holding the hammer, sighed with stress, but had an idea. Looking around her, her best friend, her older sister, her dad, and her girl and boy cousins. They all looked sad and disappointed, due to the fact that they don't have enough money to pay the rent, or to pay any bills.

"Don't worry dad, I have hope in us, and plus, my great acting skills will get us money! Raini told me that there are auditions that are great for!" Laura cheered. She never left the smile off her face, that is when her mother died when she was 11. And everything became hard for them. Her dad lost his job, her sister got fired and kicked out of college, her best friend since birth got kicked out of her family's house, and as for the two girls and two boys, cousins, they were living with them since forever.  
"Yeah, we have tons of auditions for her to attend, commercials, short films, movies, and TV shows!" Raini replied, telling Laura's dad that everything will be fine.  
"I'm sorry that I can't find a job, thank you for keeping this family up, Laura," his dad apologized, giving her a sad smile, which she gladly returned.

* * *

"... and that is it." Ross said, smiling at his clients as he finished his project that he shared to his clients and friend, Calum. Ellington was also there, his assistant.  
Calum gave him a knowing smile, as the clients smiled too, nodding their heads in approval. Ross smiled, knowing that his clients are going to agree on the project that will defeat his father's company.

* * *

"Woo!" Ross was jumping up and down, dancing and drinking with the crowd. His two friends were by him, standing and smiling at Ross.  
"Happy birthday to me!" Ross cheered to himself, making the greet that was meant for himself, sarcastic.

"Where is Maia? I thought she'll be here," Calum asked to Ross. Ross stopped dancing and jumping up and down, sipping his drink, and opened his mouth to say, "We broke up, I broke up with her, dating isn't really my thing," Ross said and continued to sip on his drink. "Plus, love isn't bound to happen, love is fake, just like her and I, we're fake," and with that Ross started to dance, or jump up and down, with his fist pumping through the air, going crazier than ever. Calum and Ratliff were going to nod, but looked over his shoulder to find Maia in a silky red dress, holding onto a red matching clutch, she seemed to look disappointed, not sad, disappointed, because she heard what Ross just said, and that made their 1 year, wait, nearly 2 year relationship go down the drain. Ross stopped dancing and looked at them, they were staring something behind him, so Ross followed their gaze and turned around to be faced with his girlfriend, or his ex-girlfriend, Maia Mitchell.

"Love is fake? We're fake?!" She spat at him, her voice trembling.  
Ross gave her a sad, not, smile, making her to try and seem like its nothing.  
"C'mon Maia, no strings attached right?" SMACK! She slapped him on the cheek, as hard as she can, and turned around to leave. Ross looked stunned for a minute, but soon became all happy and crazy like the past few minutes didn't even happen. Calum and Ellington just shrugged at each other and danced with him too.

"Hey! Everybody!" Ross shouted, gaining attention from everyone in the bar. "Get any drink! Drinks are on me!" Then people 'wooed' and put their drinks up in the air, continuing their dancing and some people went to get their free drinks. While Ross danced around, yelling, "happy birthday to me!"

RING RING RING-  
As Ross woke up from his bed, sheets everywhere, pillows everywhere, he had a pounding headache from last night's events. The phone continued to ring, signaling that there was a person calling him. He got his left arm to grab the phone, swiped it across and held the phone to his ear.  
"Hello?" Ross said. An instant reply was given and it made his eyes widen.  
"Where is my ten million?" The voice, like a woman's, said. Ross began to sit up on his bed and his eyebrows were scrunched. Trying to think of what happened last night.

_Ross gave in all of his money, knowing that everything will be alright since his friends were bad at poker, and the woman sure was going to lose. But the woman was acting bad at it, but in real life, she's good.  
And that's when she won the ten million dollars that Ross was supposed to give her as promised._

"Do you remember?" The woman said. Ross' eyes widened even more and replied.  
"Uh, yeah, I, uh, have your money!" He stuttered. And with that, he hung up.

* * *

"Don't worry about it Ross, remember we can get your eighty million from your trust fund? Your twenty-five already!" Ellington said. Ross lit up his eyes and agreed, Calum agreed too.

* * *

"What?!" Ross and his friends exclaimed at the trust funder.  
"I'm sorry but that's what it says here," he replied. Ross groaned while his friends were thinking of a way to NOT do what it says in the book.  
"I can't get married! I don't see what's the point in that!" Ross grunted.  
"Then you have to wait until your thirty-five years old, or you give me the marriage certificate and I'll give you the money," the trust funder said. Ross and his friends all looked at each other, then had an idea.

* * *

"I'm sorry Maia, but can we get back together? I was drunk and didn't know what I was saying," Ross said, using his amazing acting skills to get Maia to marry him. Maia was also an amazing actress, so she just made him think that she'll say yes to his 'proposal'.  
Maia smiled as she accepted the bouquet, grabbed it, and replied. "Of course, I've been waiting for my whole life to say.." Ross smiled knowing what she'll say and hugged her. She accepted the hug while Ross gave his friends a thumbs up, his friends gave him a thumbs up too. But when Maia let to of the hug, she gave him the fake at smile she can give and continued. "..no!" Then she slapped him with the bouquet, dropped it, and turned around to her house. Ross stayed still, didn't know what to do because he really needed the eighty million dollars.

They returned to his house, sitting in his living room, thinking of a way to get 'married' and get his money. Calum looked up and his eyes landed on a portrait of Ross' grandmother. His eyes lit up and he stood up from the couch.  
"I'm so smart!" He said to himself, making Ross and Ellington turn their heads to him.

"Guys, we've been looking at our answer!" He said, pointing to LaLa, Ross' nickname for his grandmother.

"Calum! I can't marry LaLa! She is my grandmother!" Ross exclaimed, thinking that Calum is a weirdo. Calum shook his head and reworded his idea.

"No, I meant that your grandmother is a very famous actress, so why not hold auditions that'll give them a role with you? Your famous, which will be no problem because some of your fans might be good at acting." Calum explained. Ross and Ellington looked at each other, and agreed.

* * *

Laura sat down, exhausted from auditioning commercials,TV shows, and movies. She blew her hair that was in the way of her face, frustrated that it won't go away from her sight, she grabbed it and sectioned it with her other hair, pulling it up into a bun.

"Laura!" As she heard her name, she looked up to see Raini holding a clipboard, Laura groaned and placed her head down on the table.

"C'mon Laura, I'm pretty sure you would love this role," Raini smiled.

"Raini, you said that and said that Taylor Lautner will star in it and it turned out to be that Taylor Lautner was fake," Laura said, shaking her head at Raini.

"Yeah, but this time I'm not lying, your going to be auditioning for a role with Ross Lynch! He's going to judge too!" And with that, Laura squealed along with Raini.

"WHAT?! TELL ME WHERE AND WHEN!"

* * *

As Ross was going through some auditions, some were okay, some were bad. But he lit up his eyes when he saw a sexy woman, wearing a black dress.  
"What's your name beautiful?" Ross smiled, knowing that this might not be bad after all.  
The girl cleared her throat, and let out a manly voice. "Max," never mind, this may be bad.

* * *

"Eeee!" Laura squealed with Raini going through the doors, but her squealing died down when she saw how many beautiful girls were going to audition. Raini noticed how she was the only one squealing and faced Laura.

"Why?" She asked.

"Look at how many girls there are here, I'm the last one to audition and he may have already picked a girl," Laura pouted.

Raini shook her head and spoke up, "Laura, your the next one to audition," and a voice called out of the auditioning room.

"Next is Laura Marano!" Laura looked at Raini and squealed, feeling super good and excited about this.

"Does my outfit look okay?" Laura asked Raini. She rolled her eyes.

"You're wearing a white t-shirt and denim shorts, your outfit is cool and casual, plus, you're wearing a red laced bra, I think that'll turn him on," Laura rolled her eyes with Raini's dirty mind.

Laura let out a breath and warmed up while Raini fanned her with her hands. "Okay, go girl!" And she pushed Laura to the door. But it got shut when she took a step. Laura felt curious and heard some shouting. She leaned in to hear the conversation.

"I think we'll never get my eighty million! I'm going to lose my client!" Ross shouted.

"We still have one mo-" Ross cut off Ellington's sentence.

"I don't care! None of the girls that auditioned are good!"

"Well why can't you take a chance for the last girl? If you think she's bad then sorry! Looks like we don't have a choice." Ellington said. Ross sighed and walked over to the door to open it.

Laura leaned in closer because she couldn't hear any more talking, but when she leaned in, the door open to reveal Ross Lynch. She bumped her ear to his chest and she fell on him, but he caught her with his hands and her hands were automatically wrapped around his waist. She slowly looked up and saw her celebrity crush. Her eyes widen to the close contact with his.. Thing.. He widened his eyes when he saw a girl wrapped her hands around his waist, and kneeling on the floor.

Ellington cleared his throat and Laura stood up, embarrassed. Ross just looked at her, like she's some type of weirdo. Oh wait, she is.

"Uh, is your name Laura Marano?" Ellington asked. Laura just nodded her head and entered the room.

* * *

"Okay, tell us about yourself," Calum said.

Laura smiled and replied, "my name is Laura Marie Marano, I'm twenty-four, and I live in California!" She cheerfully says.

"Are you single?" Ellington asked. Laura nodded, not knowing why he said that, but just nodded and said a simple 'yes'.

"Why do you think we should give you a part in this role?" Ross asked.

She just smiled and politely replied to him, "I think that you should give me this role because I'm great at acting all happy and then the next, I'm like a bawling baby." They all laugh at this, well, except for Ross.

"Why? What's my roll?" Laura asks.

"To be my wife."

* * *

**AHHH! I screamed at the movies when I saw Xian Lim telling Kim Chiu this, even though it was for the movies. But I love Raura! So I placed it Raura. But it was really hard to write 'Ross just looked at her, like she's some type of weirdo. Oh wait, she is.' Because I adore Laura and writing that makes me sick. And I couldn't write a different way so I just made it like that. PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! I FREAKING LOVE LAURA MARIE MARANO! **

**Until next time!**


End file.
